


Thank you

by zmoc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmoc/pseuds/zmoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity receives a phone call and her team steps up to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

Oliver and Diggle were sparring when he heard Felicity’s cell phone ring. He noticed Diggle straighten and frown as he watched the blonde. He turned and saw her frame tighten for a moment as she turned towards the monitors, one hand rubbing her forehead as she listened to the caller. A few moments later, he heard her thank them and hang up.

Both men regarded her as she sat for a moment, looking at the phone, before moving in a flurry of motion. Typing some commands into the terminal, Felicity gathered her purse and jacket and was headed towards the stairs as they moved to intercept her.

Oliver stepped in front of her, one hand reaching for her elbow. He frowned as she jerked back and away, one hand wrapping around her waist while the other reached up to rub her neck.

“Sorry - just-please, don’t,” she started, her voice quiet.

He frowned, his arms crossing against his chest as he moved between her and the exit. He heard Diggle moving behind him and both men looked down on her.

“What’s going on?” Diggle asked.

“I have to go,” she started, the muscles in her neck convulsing as she struggled for control.

“Felicity?” Oliver reached forward again, only to have her step back out of reach.

“Please - Oliver, don’t.” Both hands moved to wrap around her waist and he couldn't help but note how small and fragile she looked.

“That was CC General. They um, they think that Barry had a seizure,” her eyes were looking anywhere but at them, flicking to the ceiling, the floor, around and around the lair. “They can’t get a reading on the EEG - the doctor said it was just like static. They want to take him off the machines,” her voice trailed off as she focused on a spot on the floor. Oliver moved towards her again but Diggle’s restraining hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“The doctor knows his dad’s situation, that Barry doesn’t really have anyone so he wanted to let me know to see if I could be there when they take him off.” 

Oliver noted a slight tremble to her frame as she struggled for words, finally meeting their eyes.

“I need to go, make arrangements to get there and I just - I can’t explain it. I need to be there.”

“Of course you do, Felicity,” Diggle started. “I’m so sorry.”

Oliver stepped forward again, this time slowly reaching for her. 

“Please, don’t. I have so much to do and if anyone touches me, I’ll just lose it.” Her whisper was pleading as she took another small step backwards. “I don’t have time to lose it right now.”

He met her eyes, studying them for a moment before he nodded, his hand falling to his side. He tried to speak around the lump in his throat, but it took him a couple of tries to get the words out.

“How are you going to get there?”

“I thought I would drive. It’s faster than waiting on a train, and that way I can make the arrangements while I’m there.” Her eyes fell to the floor again, and both men gave her a moment to pull herself together.

“I’ve arranged for a backup at the office - Dana will be in from tomorrow, and I have my tablet so I can remote in to here. I just, I need to go, Oliver.” She made a move towards the exit and stopped flat when both men moved to block her path. “Come on, guys, I need to go. Please.”

“I know, Felicity. Does Barry have anyone else?”

She sighed. “Not really. A couple of folks from his job, but not really.”

“Felicity, do you have anyone who can be with you during this?”

Her shoulders fell as she looked anywhere but at them. “No, not really.” 

Oliver took the moment to look over his shoulder at his other partner, both agreeing silently on his plan.

“OK. Come on. Let’s go to yours and pack a bag. Diggle will collect some clothes for us as well and meet at QC.”

She looked up at him in surprise, her eyes wide and red rimmed though no tears had fallen yet.

“What?”

“Diggle can meet us at the heliport. It will be faster than driving and easier than the plane.”

“You guys — you can’t.” She tripped over the words, both hands now going to her neck and rubbing at the knots there.

“Felicity, you, and Barry, are not going through this alone.” He stooped to meet her eyes, his voice firm and allowing for no argument.

“But-“ she started, her eyes flicking from man to man, trying to make the connections in her muddled brain. She’d had a path, determined a course of action, but as usual Oliver had knocked her off track.

“Felicity. Barry saved my life, and is a friend to all of us, especially you. He deserves more than to go through this alone, and you deserve our support to help him through this.”

She was silent, her eyes shining now as she met his. “Are you — you have so much going on here. Are you sure?”

He smiled tightly at her, giving a short nod.

“Let’s go.” He reached a hand out to her, but dropped it to his side as she shook her head slightly, and allowed her to move past him. Diggle showed no such restraint and grabbed her, hugging her to his bulk and holding her head against his chest as she broke, absorbing her quiet sobs. He heard the big man murmuring words of comfort to her, and slowly reached his hand to her shoulder, squeezing lightly to let her know he was there, allowing his thumb to brush the taut cords of her neck soothingly. 

A few moments later she straightened and pushed out of Diggle’s embrace, wiping her eyes and looking at both men. Oliver saw the muscles in her throat tighten and gave her a silent look of support, fighting the urge to pull her into his own arms. After a few moments, she was able to speak, albeit softly.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided yet if this is a one shot or if there's more to come. I also know nothing about the Flashverse and origin story.


End file.
